


Tsuna & His Brothers

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliffhanger, My Old Work, originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Just a cliffhanger story, just warning you beforehand so bare with me. I also messed up a little so I'll fix it later. Rated T nothin more nothing less. (will not be continued)Now: I could try to do some mini-fics for it the AU. Maybe maybe not. Idk.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Satsuma Tsumaranai(My OC)





	Tsuna & His Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger AU
> 
> Me: Matured Tsuna meets my Matured OC: Tsuma.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mama! We're did you go, mama!" Little Tsunayoshi called out as he ran through the dark and damp streets of Namimori. Why did she leave him all alone on the street corner like that? Was it something he did? She had told him that she would come back. Why didn't she come back?! He gave a little whimper. His knees were scraped and his ams were cut up in various places, but he kept moving. Even if there were tears flowing down his face, his fear was the only thing that kept him running.

"F***! Don't let him get away." A man yelled from behind with a few other followers. "Remember the boss wants him alive. Do not harm him ether!" This just made Tsuna run a bit faster, forcing his small legs to do the impossible.

Using his eyes to search for a hiding place, the little brunette came across multiple homes until he saw one that looked good to hide near. It was fairly big, all the lights were off and the gate to the front was unlocked. Taking this as a spark of luck Tsuna ran over to it. Now inside the gate he closed it and ran deeper in the yard so he wouldn't be seen by taking refuge behind one of the bushes. The men that were following run strait past the house leaving Tsuna safe for now until he could find a place to stay.

"Few." He Says while sitting down on the dry grass.

"Are you okay?" A voice to his left asked.

Screeching the brunette turns around only to find a boy about his age with pretty gold hair almost as spiky his with bangs the nearly cover large deep honey orange eyes. The boy merely blinks at him with a bored expression, then asks again, "Are you okay?" Tsuna struggles for the right words, but nothing comes out. He's still panicking wondering if this boy will harm him.

The little blond sighs and kneels down in front him slowly. "Let's start with our names," He insisted. "My name is Tsumaranai Satsuma, nice to meet you." He then gives a small smile. "Please tell me yours."

Tsuna razes an eyebrow at the strang name, feeling himself calm down a bit. "Tsuna, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"That's a nice name." The blonds smile softens a bit. "Do you want to stay with me?" Tsuma asked. He didn't know why, but he felt intrigued by the brunette and wanted him to stay with him a bit, maybe longer.

Tsuna thinks a moment, but agrees when he thinks about how his mother left him on the street corner and why she never came back. She'd always said he'd be a failure in life always telling him to stay in his room and never come out unless she said so. Sometimes she'd also forget call him out or feed him so he'd ended up pretty thin at a young age. However, his small seven seven year old mind kept him from believing his own mother was a witch like woman who could not tack care of him any longer. Heck she probably never planed to have him let alone watch after him. But that didn't matter now. She's gone, those guys that were chasing him were gone too and he felt slightly relieved to be away from them, including his mother.

"Come on then, let's get you cleaned up." Tsuma said as he held out his tiny hand to Tsuna. The other looks at the offered hand and bits his lip before slowly reaching out to grab it. He hesitates for a moment searching blonds eyes for some sort of lie in them. Finding nothing he takes the small hand with all the trust he can muster completely giving in to the pretty blonds honey orange eyes and that smile.

"You promise you won't leave me, right?" The brunette asked still not sure. That makes the pretty blond giggle making Tsuna's heart flutter from the sound.

"I promise."

/

"Hurry up Tsuna-kun or we'll be late for our first day of Namimori middle school." Tsuma said as waited outside his friend/brother's bedroom door with both their book-bags in hand. He was already dressed in the standard Namimori middle school uniform and was well aware that they wouldn't really be late. It'd tack another hour or so to really make them late, but he liked to tease the brunette. He'd grown fond of brown eye'd boy by first glance.

It's been six years since that day in his backyard were he found Tsuna and both were home schooled by Tsuma's stepbrother, Natsumori. Apparently, the guys that were looking for Tsuna didn't stop searching until after three years later. Natsu never told them why, but they knew it had something to do with raven haired adult. During that time both Tsuna and Tsuma had to stay home all the time. They still went outside in the backyard, but they only ever played with each other. The two didn't care whatsoever and both started acting more like brothers in some type of way. The only thing that didn't do together is smile talk or even look at other kids outside of their home when they were finally able to walk the streets alone. All their energy was spent catering to each others distinctive needs.

"Alright already go down stairs and make our lunches, please? I'll be down in a few." The brunette yelled from the other side of the door. The blond merely chuckles before doing just what the other asked.

A minute later Tsuna comes out of his room showered and dressed in his uniform. He runs down the steps loudly to alert Tsuma that he was ready.

"Jeez you're slow in the morning." The blond sighed handing the brown eyed boy his lunch bag.

"Says the guy who can't wake up early on Friday's." The brunette remarked playfully.

"Hey I'm entitled to my chance to over sleep. Plus we were being homeschooled at the time, so It was okay to wake up late." The blond frowned in his defense.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Don't act like that. I'm just joking."

"I know." Tsuma smiled and Tsuna does too.

"You're an attention whore, but I still love you."

"Love you too, bed intruder-chan." Tsuma smirked as he saw the other boy flinch from the old nickname.

"Hey, I get cold some nights! Don't play it off like I'm a rapist or something."

"You just called me an attention whore, what was I suppose to say?"

"Are you guys arguing again?" Natsu called from the living room.

"Sorry, Nii-san." The boys say in unison.

"That's what I thought." The man says while entering the kitchen. Both boys then give him a hug when he holds out his arms. "You guys better make lots of friends this time around. I don't want the school calling me up and tell me you guys are ignoring you entire class again." Tsuna hugs the man tighter as does Tsuma. The eldest of the three sighs, but smiles letting them go. He then ushers them out of the house after seeing the time.

"By Natsu-Nii." The boys say as they walk further away from their house.

Natsumori happily waves goodbye while standing at the front door, watching them depart. He sighs now irritated at the new person standing before him. "What are you doing here, Reborn."

Reborn smirks while pinching the brim of his jet black fedora. "Just visiting, of course."

*End*

\

**Author's Note:**

> I made this thinking I could finish it, but I was sadly mistaken. I'm not finishing it. So take that for what it is.  
> Review... Or don't.


End file.
